Containment Project IV - Gedanken
Notiz des Autors: DIes ist die Fortsetzung von DN-AGE Erinnerungen, sowie das Prequel zu Containment Project 2. CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG DATENLOG 4 Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 15. Tag des vierten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT Guten Tag. Entschuldigung, dass ich zehn Tage bis zum Eintrag des letzten Datenlogs gebraucht habe. Wir haben vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine wichtige Entdeckung gemacht und daher musste dieses Projekt leider hinten anstehen. Beginnen wir einfach damit, dass ich im Laufe der Erforschung dieses Planeten schon auf einige Experimente gestoßen bin, die die ehemaligen Bewohner an Ihresgleichen vollzogen haben. Einige waren recht interessant, andere verwunderlich, andere einfach nur verachtenswert. Dieses hier… gehört wohlmöglich in alle der eben genannten Kategorien. Ich glaube, ich sollte zum Abschluss noch etwas über die Fundstücke, die als Vorlage dieser Datenlogs dienen, sagen. Es sind nun fast zweihundert Jahre vergangen, nachdem die Rollen und die Tagebücher geschrieben wurde. Als wir die C.P.-Anlagen fanden, untersuchten und erforschten, befanden sich die Rollen und die Tagebücher in einem recht desolaten Zustand. Teilweise von Organismen zerfressen, auf manchen Seiten war die Tinte vollkommen verblasst. Wir bemühten uns, die Informationen so gut es ging zu erhalten und auf zuschreiben, doch da uns wesentliche Teile fehlten, war es uns nicht möglich gewesen, die gesamte Geschichte der beiden Personen P. S. Tertio und Carlisle McAvin zu rekonstruieren – bis wir die zentrale Kuppel untersuchten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich hierbei um das eigentliche Kontrollzentrum handelte. Hier schienen alle Fäden und Informationen zusammengelaufen zu sein. Ob D. CNTRL nun für DOME CENTRAL oder DOME CONTROL steht, können wir nicht mehr sagen. Was wir allerdings sagen können, ist, dass dies hier eine hoch technisierte Anlage war, wohl entweder von einem reichen, privaten Investor oder der hiesigen Regierung selbst gefördert worden. Aber, zurück zum eigentlichen Datenlog – dem letzen Teil des Puzzles. Neben transkribierten Aufzeichnungen der Rollen und Tagebücher fanden wir außerdem noch eine letzte, vom Kontext her vollkommen Unsinnige Tonaufnahme, bedenkt man deren Inhalt und was in dem letzten Eintrag von Carlisle McAvin steht. Doch als wir die Kuppel und die Funktion, sowie das Funktionieren des Containment Projects näher untersuchten, verstanden wir, wie diese Aufnahme in das Gesamtbild passt. Hier also der letzte Eintrag, das letzte Stück des Puzzles. ________________ GEDANKENAUFNAHME #1684 SUBJEKT: CARLISLE MCAVIN DATUM: 28. 03. 2270 AUFNAHMELEITER: Clarence O‘ Callaghan TRANSKRIPT DURCHGEFÜHRT DURCH: Clarence O‘ Callaghan - Das nun Folgende basiert auf den aufgezeichneten Erinnerungen des Subjekts namens Carlisle McAvin aus DOME EDWARDIAN 1920. Es wurden einige Tagebucheinträge dieses Subjekts in D. E. 1920 und D. S. -8000 gefunden, welche als Vorlage für die folgende Transkription dienen. Es ist zu bemerken, dass wir beide Tagebücher an ihrem ursprünglichen Ort belassen haben. - – – – Wir traten in den…Park vor uns und steckten unsere Waffen weg, als klar wurde, dass uns keine Gefahr drohte. „Wo sind wir?“ fragte Publius verwirrt, doch als wir uns umdrehten, sahen wir, wo wir waren. Wir waren draußen. Ich meine nicht draußen in einer anderen Welt – sondern wirklich DRAUSSEN. Und nun begann ich auch zu begreifen, was vor sich ging, als wir vor uns den Boden einer gigantischen Kuppel sahen. Wir schienen Versuchskaninchen zu sein; eingeschlossen in Kuppeln, abgeschottet von der realen Welt, verbunden durch dieses Tunnelsystem. Leider konnte ich mir diesbezüglich keine Gedanken machen, da mich irgendetwas biss. Ich spürte einen kurzen, elektrischen Schlag, ehe ich zu Boden fiel. Kurz bevor sich meine Augen schlossen, sah ich einige seltsame, roboterähnliche Gestalten auf mich zukommen. * * * Ich wachte langsam wieder auf, nur einen älteren Herrn und zwei Wissenschaftler zu sehen, wie sie interessiert vor ihren Computern saßen. Über ihnen befand sich eine große LED-Leuchte mit verschiedenen, mir unbekannten Bezeichnungen. Jetzt merkte ich erst, dass ich an etwas gefesselt und mein Kopf an irgendein Gerät angeschlossen war. So auch Publius, welcher sich (von mir aus gesehen) rechts von mir befand. Ich versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, erregte dadurch jedoch nur die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Personen vor uns. Sie stiegen von ihren Stühlen auf und kamen auf uns zu. „Ah, unsere Ausreißer sind wach! Sehr gut!“ „Wer sind Sie?“ sprach ich müde und benommen: „Wo sind wir hier?!“ „Mein Name ist Doktor O‘ Callaghan und wir befinden uns in der Kontrollkuppel des Containment Projects.“ „W-welches Jahr haben wir?“ fragte ich. „Heute ist der 28. März 2270.“ Nun wachte auch Publius auf, doch sofort als er merkte, was los war, starrte er den Doktor mit großen Augen an. „D-Drogo?! Was…was machst du hier?!“ „Ja. Ja, ich bin es!“ rief der Doktor fast schon erfreut ob der Entdeckung seiner Tarnung aus: „Ich bin der Leiter dieses ganzen Projekts und speziell für Mons Petrae zuständig.“ „Zuständig?“ fragte er verwirrt und noch etwas benebelt: „Was meinst du mit…zuständig?“ „Das heißt, ich passe auf, dass nichts Unnatürliches nach Mons Petrae gelangt und dass alles beim Alten bleibt. Zum Beispiel, wenn ein junger Mann unwissentlich mit einem Kugelschreiber hantiert.“ „Kugel…was?“ „Das, was du gefunden hast“, gab der Doktor in einem tadelndem Ton von sich: „Das hat in deiner Kuppel nichts verloren. In keiner Kuppel, ehrlich gesagt.“ „Und wie nennt sich das alles hier?“ fragte ich mit einem gewissen Trotz. „Wie bereits erwähnt, ist das hier das Containment Project“, erklärte O‘ Callaghan stolz: „Vier Kuppeln mit jeweils vier Zeitaltern: Jungsteinzeit, Antike, Mittelalter und Moderne. Alles ein Versuch, eine Kultur und ein Zeitalter auf unbestimmte Zeit zu isolieren und einzudämmen.“ Da hatte ich es. Wie ich vermutet hatte, waren wir doch alle Versuchskaninchen. Ich fragte den Doktor, wie lange das schon ginge. Er sagte nichts, sondern deutete nur auf eine große Leuchte hinter ihm, auf der stand: CONTAINMENT PROJECT DAY 06 MONTH 06 YEAR 40 „Vierzig Jahre also“, stellte ich offen fest: „Dann ist es also nicht 1960, oder?“ „Laut Zeitrechnung im DOME EDWARDIAN 1920 schon.“ „Aber wir sind trotzdem auf dem Stand von…was? 1920?“ „Wie gesagt: containment – Eindämmung. Bei euch ist es 1960, obwohl Film etwas gänzlich Neues ist. Bei Publius existiert die Republik noch, obwohl man das Jahr 9 n. Chr. schreibt. Und in DOME MEDIEVAL 1340, also nun 1380, gab es nie eine Pest, kein aufkeimender Humanismus.“ „Aber, das ergibt keinen Sinn“, gab ich von mir. „Sie wollen sagen?“ „Meine…unsere Eltern. Unsere Großeltern – Mrs. Darson! Die sind doch alle jenseits der Vierzig, oder zumindest hart dran“, versuchte ich zu verstehen. „Ah, ja, Mrs. Darson! Auch bekannt als Emily Darson, Tochter von Paul und Harriett Darson, geboren am 26. Januar 2247. Verurteilt wegen mehrfachem Vandalismus, Brandstiftung, Körperverletzung, Widerstand gegen Vollstreckungsbeamte…die Liste setzt sich fort.“ Ich rechnete kurz. Dreiundzwanzig – das konnte nicht stimmen! Mrs. Darson schien in ihren frühen Achtzigern, wenn überhaupt späten Siebzigern zu sein! „Was geht hier vor?“ fragte ich Doktor O‘ Callaghan, nachdem ich ihm diese Ungereimtheit übermittelte. „DN-AGE, eine Jugendarbeitslosigkeit von neunzig Prozent, Straßenbanden voller Kinder – das ist hier los. Vor etwa siebzig Jahren machten Wissenschaftler an der Universität von Oxford den ultimativen Durchbruch in der Genetik. Sie schafften es, die Telomerstruktur, also die Genstruktur, die uns altern lässt, zu manipulieren. Daraufhin gründete sich DN-AGE, eine Firma, welche sich eine Reihe Sera basierend auf diesen Erkenntnissen patentierte. Man konnte das physische Alter nun so manipulieren, wie man wollte.“ Ich schaute den Doktor verwirrt an, ehe ich fragte: „Sie sagen also, Mrs. Darson ist in Wirklichkeit eine Dreiundzwanzigjährige, gefangen im Körper einer Frau, die körperlich viermal so alt ist?“ „So wie jeder in den Kuppeln, der zwanzig und älter ist. Eure Eltern, eure Großeltern - alle Erwachsenen sind Jugendliche Straftäter aus einer Welt, die vollkommen auf Roborterkraft gebaut ist.“ Was ich hörte, war einfach unglaublich! Wie konnte die Regierung ein solches Projekt überhaupt erlauben?! Woher kamen die Gelder für diese, wie es schien, sündhaft teure Anlage?! Eine wilde Flut von Gefühlen ging durch meinen Körper, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an etwas, das Mrs. Darson zu Publius gesagt hatte und fragte den Doktor: „Mrs. Darson hatte gemeint, wir seinen genau so wie sie – nur umgekehrt. Alte Männer, die man jung gemacht hätte. Ist das wahr?“ Daraufhin fingen Doktor O‘ Callaghan und seine beiden Kollegen laut an zu lachen. Ich dachte mir schon, dass Mrs. Darson diesbezüglich falsch gelegen hatte, wurde jedoch darin bestätigt, als der Doktor meinte: „Wie gesagt: die Telomerveränderung betrifft mehr oder weniger alle über Zwanzig. Ihr seid das, was wir CNs nennen – Containment Natives. Ihr seid die erste Generation, die wirklich in den Kuppeln geboren und aufgewachsen ist. Die keine andere Welt kennt und die keine…Anomalien aufweist.“ „Anomalien?“ fragte ich spitzfindig: „Sie meinen, Rückerinnerungen? Wie die Geschichten von Mrs. Darson? „Und die Malereien, die ihr gesehen habt“, fügte der Doktor zu meinem Erstaunen hinzu. Woher wusste er das?! Ich hatte davon in meinem Tagebuch berichtet, doch konnte er es unmöglich gelesen haben? Oder doch? Nachdem man uns ausgeknockt hatte? Wie dem auch sei, ich fragte ihn danach und er verwies auf einen großen Bildschirm hinter uns, den wir jedoch nicht sehen konnten. „Das Gerät, in dem ihr euch befindet, nennt sich Gedankenvertoner – wir nennen es Polly. Ihr wisst schon, wie der stereotypische Piratenpapagei.“ „Und was ist das? Was kann das Ding? Alles nachplappern, was wir denken und sagen?“ fragte ich spöttisch, doch O‘ Callaghan nickte zustimmend: „Genau das ist die Idee. Die Gedanken eines jeden Ausreißers in Wort und Bild zu erfassen – und zu verändern.“ „Verändern? Wie in einem verdammten Jules Verne Roman?“ „Genau. Leider ist es so, dass die Telomerstruktur keinen Einfluss auf die menschliche Psyche hat. Das wissen wir von Menschen, die auf natürlichem Wege um Jahre jünger aussehen, als sie tatsächlich sind. Äußerlich sehen Sie aus wie dreizehn – gedanklich und laut Geburtsurkunde sind sie jedoch Mitte Vierzig.“ „Und was hat das mit Gedankenveränderung zu tun?“ „Nun“, erklärte der Doktor: „meine Wenigkeit und einige meiner Kollegen fanden einen Weg heraus, wie man die Gedanken und Erinnerungen eines Menschen wie Daten auf einer Festplatte abrufen, speichern, verändern und sogar löschen kann. Und genau das taten wir. Wir nahmen uns tausende von straffällig gewordenen Jugendlichen und Erwachsenen, ließen sie altern oder verjüngen, pflanzten ihnen epochenspezifische Erinnerungen und Know-How ein und siedelten sie in den entsprechenden Kuppeln an.“ „Aber Ihnen ist dabei wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen“, sprach Publius auf einmal mit einem frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Scheinbar haben Sie entweder ihre Arbeit nicht gründlich gemacht, oder der Effekt ihres Gedanken-was-auch-immers lässt nach vierzig Jahren allmählich nach.“ „Ja, leider. Leider ist das Unterbewusstsein des Menschen selbst in unserer Zeit noch ein großes Rätsel. Wie gelöschte Dateien, die zwar auf dem Rechner noch vorhanden, jedoch nur von Spezialisten wieder zu finden sind.“ Dies erklärte alles. Mrs. Darsons wirre Worte – die komischen Zeichnungen in der Höhle. Es waren Rückerinnerungen. Rückerinnerungen an Bandenkriege in irgendwelchen Städten voller Wolkenkratzer und fliegender Autos. Ein bandenkrieg, den die Person mit der blauen Halskette verloren hatte und daraufhin, wie wir in diesem Augenblick, auf einem Stuhl festgeschnallt worden war. Ich wusste also, was gleich folgen würde: Schwärze. Rußgefärbte Schwärze. Ich fragte den Doktor ängstlich, was er nun mit uns machte. Er erklärte uns, er würde uns gleich ein Narkosemittel verabreichen und dann unsere Erinnerung wieder neu zusammensetzen. Wir würden uns natürlich noch daran erinnern, wer wir waren, auch an die Welt und die Leute um uns herum. Die Erinnerungen an die Gänge, an unser Geschriebenes und an all das hier – das würde jedoch gelöscht werden. „Und was ist mit unseren Eltern? Meinem Vater? Publius Familie?“ „Keine Sorge. Mit ihnen machen wir das Gleiche. Ihr werdet alle aufwachen und euch an diesen spezifischen Tag nicht mehr erinnern. Und falls doch, werdet ihr es als einen wirren Traum abtun.“ „Aber warum nicht, nachdem ihr uns ausgeknockt habt?“ fragte ich: „Warum diese lange Unterredung?“ „Ihr seid meine…unsere Schützlinge. Darf ich denn nicht wissen, wie ihr so tickt? Auf eure Reaktion etwa nicht gespannt sein?“ „D-doch. Ich denke schon. Scheint mir nur etwas…unnötig zu sein.“ Plötzlich öffnete sich gegenüber von uns eine Tür und eine recht attraktiv wirkende Kollegin des Doktors kam mit einem Tablett herein. Darauf waren zwei Spritzen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit – das Narkosemittel. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst bei dem Gedanken mir vorzustellen, dass ich gleich alles vergessen würde. Immerhin würde ich für den Zeitraum der Narkose gedanklich so gut wie nicht mehr existieren! Mein Körper, ja – aber meine Gedanken würden sich außerhalb dessen befinden. Was für eine wirre Vorstellung! Mein Puls raste als die junge Frau näher kam und vor uns stoppte. Ich sah zu Publius, doch sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Es schien fast so, als würde er gar nicht registrieren, was hier passierte. „Sag doch etwas!“ rief ich: „Wie kann dir das alles egal sein?! Alles zu vergessen?“ „Die lange Zeit die folgt, in der ich nicht existiere, ist für mich von größerer Bedeutung als jene, kurze Gegenwart, welche nichtsdestotrotz endlos erscheint.“ „Was?“ fragte ich verwirrt. „Von Cicero“, grinste er und schielte mit keckem Grinsen in meine Richtung: „Mit stoischem Denken hast du’s nicht wirklich, oder?“ „Nochmal, was?“ „Mach dir keine Gedanken, mein Freund“, sprach Publius mit einer Gelassenheit, die mir ehrlich gesagt einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ: „Diese, unsere, Reise endet hier. Auf uns warten neue Aufgaben in einer anderen…wenn auch gleichen Welt.“ Daraufhin sah er die hübsche Assistentin an und gab ihr ein verständliches Nicken, woraufhin sie zu ihm trat und ihm das Narkosemittel in den Oberarm spritzte. Ich sah mit eigenartiger Verwunderung zu, wie das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sich langsam zurückzog, als er einschlief. Die Assistentin fokussierte daraufhin ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, nahm die Spritze und wollte mich ebenfalls einschlafen lassen, als ich rief: „Warte! Eine Sache noch!“ Erschrocken wich die Assistentin zurück. „Was? Was ist jetzt los?“ fragte O‘ Callaghan etwas genervt. „Wenn ihr schon meine Gedanken und die meines Vaters zurücksetzt – dann hab ich eine Bitte.“ „Und die wäre?“ fragte der Doktor, immer noch genervt, dass ich, aus seiner Sicht, seine wertvolle Zeit vergeudete. „Könnt ihr ihn meine Mutter vergessen lassen? Ich möchte, dass er endlich wieder Glücklich wird. Ich habe nämlich beobachtet, wie er des Öfteren sehr eindeutig mit Miss Trudy aus dem Buchladen gesprochen hatte. Aber ich denke, seine Erinnerung an meine Mutter hindert ihn daran, den entscheidenden Schritt zu tun.“ Die Assistentin, wie auch die Kollegen schauten mich erstaunt an, dann in Richtung des Doktors, eine Reaktion von ihm erwartend. Nach einer Zeit, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, sprach er zögerlich: „Eigentlich dürfen wir uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Kuppelbewohner einmischen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es kein absoluter Notfall ist.“ „Aber?“ fragte ich mit einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. „Aber“, gab der Doktor von sich: „ich werde mit dem Vorstand reden. Vielleicht können wir in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme machen.“ Ich lächelte ein wenig als ich das hörte. Dann tat ich es meinem, nun fest schlafenden Freund gleich, nickte, und ließ die auf der Höhlenwand dargestellte Schwärze über mich kommen. – – – - Hier endet die Erinnerung des Subjekts Carlisle McAvin. Eine wirklich fantastische Erinnerung. Nachdem wir ihm die erforderliche Dosis verabreicht hatten, formten wir seine Erinnerungen nach gewohnter Manier um, sodass er sich nicht mehr an all dies erinnerte. Was seine Bitte anging – nun, wie ich gesagt hatte, dürfen wir uns eigentlich nicht direkt in das Leben der Bewohner einmischen. Aber in diesem Fall wurde uns erlaubt, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Der Grund? Dieses Mal war die „Bettlegung“, wie wir es nennen, etwas Besonderes. In den meisten Fällen, wenn wir eine derartige Prozedur durchführen müssen, wehren sich die Subjekte häufig energisch. Sie zeigen keine Einsicht obgleich der Tatsache, dass wir ihnen in keiner physischen Weise wehtun oder sonst irgendwie behandeln, das nicht dem Protokoll entspricht. Sie schreien, spucken, pöbeln uns an. Anfangs machte ich mir diesbezüglich noch zahlreiche Gedanken. Heutzutage behandle ich sie einfach wie Trollkommentare im Internet. Lesen, vergessen, weitermachen. In diesem Fall war es jedoch anders. Auf eine merkwürdige und verdrehte Art und Weise bin ich stolz, dass das Projekt zwei so gewitzte, schlaue und vernünftige junge Männer hervorgebracht hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich in der Zeit zwischen der Ergreifung außerhalb von D. S. -8000 und ihrem Erwachen sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie wieder in die Kuppel zu schließen, nur um dank ihrer Erinnerungen zu sehen, was weiterhin geschehen würde. Doch Protokoll war nun mal Protokoll. Aber da er sich nicht aufgeführt hatte, wie ein wahnsinniger Irrer, hatte ich mich nach der Bettlegung mit dem Vorstand beraten. Ich erklärte ihnen die Situation und führte Aufnahmen der Unterredung vor, um ihnen zu zeigen, was ich meinte. Zunächst waren sie skeptisch, doch dann gaben sie ihre Zustimmung. Immerhin würde es nicht das gesamte Experiment beeinträchtigen, wenn ein alleinerziehender Witwer wieder eine neue Liebe fände. Hier endet mein Bericht des Vorfalls, der sich am 28. März 2270 zugetragen hatte. Für weitere Informationen, wenden Sie sich bitte an Doktor Leonard Oaken, Doktor Gavin Lester und Doktor Mary-Anne Blanagh, welche zusammen mit mir das Projekt an diesem Tag geleitet haben. – Teil 3 - Exit Containment Project 2 - Nora Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente